powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Potion Creation
The ability to create beverages that can result in magical effects. Variation of Powerful Objects, Magic and Alchemy. Also Called *Beverage Magic/Mysticism *Elixir Brewing *Magic/Mystic Beverage Creation *Magic/Mystic Drug Crafting *Magical/Mystical Cooking *Potioncraft Alternate names for Potions *Elixir *Magic/Magical Beverage *Magic/Magical Concoction *Magic/Magical Drug *Magic/Magical Recipe Capabilities User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. Applications *Make all kinds of concoctions from different ingredients. *Make potions that can grant special abilities. *Create healing potions. **Cure diseases. **Cure venom/poison. **Speed up healing process. *Create potions that grants invisibility. *Create potions that can enhance one's natural abilities. *Make a sleeping potion. *Make a love potion. *Create potions/poisons that can kill. *Make potions that can change one's appearance. *Create a potion to give non-human creatures human traits, *Create a potion to resurrect the recently dead. *Create potions that allow one to take the form of matter. *Potions can also be amplified for greater effect. *Create a potion to augment someone's power. *Create potions to reanimate the remains of the dead. *Create potions that grant immortality. *Ordinary humans may be able to concoct magical potions. Variations *Drug Usage *Powder Generation Associations *Can be achieved through the Mystic Arts. *Alchemy *Creation *Culinary Intuition *Medical Intuition *Powerful Objects Limitations *Each effect may have a separate formula. *May require a laboratory/workshop and time. *May need special ingredients in order to create potions, such as a human heart or dragon's egg. *Effects of potions are temporary, unless they are specifically made to be permanent. *May require Spell Casting in order for the potion to take full effect. *May require training for certain potions. *Incorrect brewing may cause backfiring. *Certain potions are specific about portion and amount acquired in the recipes. *Potions may be useless against those with Potion Immunity. *Depending of the potion, one must drink or get hit by it to obtain the effect. Known Users Cartoons Live Action TV Known Potions *Felix Felicis (Harry Potter) *Polyjuice Potion (Harry Potter) *Veritaserum (Harry Potter) *Holy Vitamin β (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) *Potions (The Legend of Zelda series) Gallery Potion_Making.gif|Paige (Charmed) gets knocked aback while making a powerful potion. Holyvitamin.png|Holy Vitamin β (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) is a magical energy drink created by Emeralda Etuva which replenishes the user's magical reserves, though it must be taken twice a day to be truly effective. Pain_Relieving_Perfume.gif|Ichiya (Fairy Tail) is a master in creating perfume like potions, his potions can be used for healing ... Power_Perfume.gif|... or physical augmentation. Severus Potions.jpg|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) was regarded as one of the most skilled potion-masters of his time. Kazakus.jpg|As a leader of Kabal, Kazakus (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) is a very prominent alchemist, who can create number of powerful potions. Chuchu.png|ChuChus (The Legend of Zelda series) are the basic ingredients needed to create various potions. Boko Baba.png|The Boko Baba plant (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), carries a Boko Baba Seed which can be brewed into making a health and magic replenishing potion in 4 are collected. Potion Red.png|Killing Red Chus will give you Red Chu Jelly that can be brewed into Red Potions (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) which can replenish one's health. Elixirsoup.png|The Elixir Soup (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) was given to Link by his grandmother. It restores health and magic, as well as double his attack power. Mimmi-mako.jpg|Mimmi (Mako: Island of Secrets) possesses special knowledge in potion brewing. latest-46.jpeg|Pop Fizz (Skylanders) Saffron_H.png|Saffron (Valkyrie Crusade) is a potion maker. 320px-Poster1.png|Freya Beauchamp (Witches Of East End) has a great talent to make potions Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Object-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Support Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers Category:Magical Powers